Teddy's Christmas visit
by Fandementors
Summary: This is just a quick oneshot in the POV of Teddy Lupin. Set at Christmas time as he goes to Grimmauld place and thinks back on the old days. -MinervaMinx


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters nor am I earning any money from this. I am simply having a little fun with characters made up by the brilliant JK Rowling. ~MinervaMinx**

**o.x.o.x.o**

Teddy got dressed in a hurry so that he wouldn't be late. He always spent this day with his godparent whom he called Uncle Harry. Harry was a great parent to him and he had told Teddy why his parents weren't around as soon as he was old enough to understand. That was something Teddy loved about Harry, he always told him the truth.

A handful of floo powder was thrown into the fireplace making Teddy's face glow green slightly as he shoved his arms through his jumper sleeves. Molly had told him to open this particular present early so that he could use it on Christmas day and of course it was one of her infamous Weasley jumpers. His was blue with a big 'T' sown onto the front in green. The rest of the presents would be under the tree at Harry's. He stepped into the flame saying 'Grimmauld Place' and after a few spins, he arrived in the big kitchen. Pretty much everyone was already here as normal. Teddy always seemed to be the last to arrive anywhere.

After everyone had greeted him they all sat down and ate their dinner. Once Lily and James had finished they screamed 'Dad! Can we open our presents yet? Please, please, please we've finished our food.' After a few minutes, everyone had finished and they were fed up of the children's whining. Except Molly of course, she was used to this. She also always made sure that Teddy had eaten enough. This was because she recalled a certain time when she was afraid she wouldn't make it through the war and she had asked Remus to take care of the kids. He replied saying something like "we wouldn't let them starve ever Molly" and so Molly took a vow to return the favour to him whenever Teddy came round.

A circle was made, as usual, around the tree while Harry stood and distributed the presents. James sat playing with his new broom and Lily started reading her new charms book as she had just started her N.E. at Hogwarts that year and was very interested in it. Harry always joked that she had spent too much time with her Auntie Hermione.

After everyone had finished opening their presents, there were still two left under the tree. One read

"To Freddie. I know you're still watching us and having a go at me when I use lame jokes. I always imagine it. I miss you, so much. I wish you were here to spend Christmas with us but even though I have wished it each year since you were gone, it never happens. I know it never will but hey, can only hope can't I bro? Anyway, I know you're in a wonderful place now and you're just waiting for me to join you so we can be pranksters again. Well until then Freddie, have a Happy Christmas.

Lots of love, George"

There were always two presents left there each year and everyone knew who they were for. Teddy stared at the small blue present as he remembered what was on the label. The same was written on it each year apart from a few changes.

"To Mum and Dad,

Firstly, again I want to thank you for having Uncle Harry as my Godfather. He is just so brilliant and he is always there for me. I can understand why you chose him. Uncle Harry has told me about your deaths. I am so proud to say that you are my parents. Mum, I don't mind that you left me that night. I know that you wanted to be with Dad and fight. And Dad, always causing trouble when you were younger. That's right, Harry told me all of it. And being what you were couldn't have been easy at all. You were both so brave. Right until the end. I can only wish and wish and wish that one day I will be as brave as you were. I love you both so much even if we didn't spend much time together. You and Harry along with many others helped to make this world better and I am so grateful for that. I miss you more that you can imagine but I know your still here somewhere making sure that Harry takes good care of me.

Lots of love, Teddy"

**o.x.o.x.o**

**I know it is a little bit sad and I would've written a happier one but Tupin is my OTP and there are always people who miss their loved ones at Christmas. Hope it's ok and you like it:)**


End file.
